1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a power supply control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook personal computer operates or charges a built-in battery, by receiving power supply from an AC adaptor which transforms voltage of commercial power into predetermined direct-current voltage suitable for the personal computer (see JP H8-264207A, for example).
A notebook personal computer in the related art needs to be supplied, from an AC adaptor, with electric power equal to or greater than maximum power consumption of the personal computer. Accordingly, when a personal computer has high throughout capacity, its maximum power consumption increases correspondingly, and an AC adaptor of a high rating is needed.